Falta algo em minha vida
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina é uma pessoa solitária que trabalha em uma livraria e nem percebe que alguém de olhos verdes gosta dela...mas por que ele tem outra?
1. Dia a dia

**N/A:** Esta fic vai ser bem universo alternativo, nunca existiu Voldemort, nem guerra; Harry não tem pais, apenas o mundo mágico.

Vejam a capa no meu profile.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Dia a dia**

A filial da Floreios e Borrões tinha uma boa clientela, sempre cheia. Diferente da matriz, esta não atendia estudantes, vendia apenas livros literários para adultos de todos os gêneros.

Fazia dois anos que Gina havia se formado e junto com seu melhor amigo Colin trabalhavam nesta filial, gerenciados por Harry.

Gina usava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha, e por cima um avental bege com o logotipo da loja, algo bem informal. Seus longos e lisos cabelos estavam soltos. Estava entediada, arrumando alguns livros que se encontravam fora do lugar, enquanto Colin bocejava de sono no caixa. No meio da semana o movimento na livraria era pequeno, mas no fim de semana era grande

O ambiente era bem agradável. Quando uma pessoa chegava avistava estantes nas laterais e no centro duas mesas com livros empilhados e em destaque os mais vendidos, chamando a atenção dos clientes.

No fim tinha uma escada que dava acesso à uma sala onde Harry terminava de conferir a nota fiscal de alguns livros que estavam em falta no estoque. Ele se levantou e ao sair pela porta do alto da escada, acabou ouvindo um pouco da conversa de Gina e Colin, foi algo meio involuntário, não quis bisbilhotar de propósito. Alguma coisa o fez ficar ali, quieto, ouvindo. Deixou-se cair, ficando sentado no chão encostado à porta.

- Colin, eu sei que estou sendo ridícula, mas é assim mesmo que me sinto. Vivo em uma casa cheia de gente, uma família enorme, eu os adoro, mas me sinto muito sozinha. Falta algo em minha vida, um vazio enorme. Estou cansada desta rotina, é sempre a mesma coisa, minha vida não muda!

Colin sentou com Gina em um sofá e a puxou para si em um caloroso abraço fraternal, secando com o polegar uma lágrima solitária dela que insistia em cair.

- Ah Gina, não fica assim. É claro que sabemos o que falta em sua vida. A sua alma gêmea, é isso que falta, querida. Aliás, eu sei que você já a encontrou, mas se nega a enxergar a verdade, a admitir e dar a ele uma chance de saber disso. Sua mente briga com seu coração, um não deixa o outro agir.

Harry se assustou com o que ouviu, ficando intrigado. _"Ah Gina, sua boba..."_

- Saco, porque eu não sou apaixonada por você, meu loirinho fofo!

- Hahaha. Porque eu já tenho namorada!

- Bobo, agora chega. Vai buscar nosso almoço, que estou morrendo de fome. Quero muita salada, um bife à parmegiana bem suculento e um suco de laranja. Vai lá, anda!

Mal se separam e Harry desceu as escadas ficando de frente para eles, olhou-os sem dizer nada, mas Colin percebeu, tinha certeza que o outro os ouvira. Gina não notou nada, ficou concentrada em seu estômago roncando.

- Vai querer algo diferente para o seu almoço, Harry?

- Não, pode me trazer o de sempre.

- Volto em meia hora - Colin passou por Harry e lhe deu uma piscada.

Harry suspirou, entendeu muito bem a indireta de Colin, e sem rodeios se sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Sabe querida, eu odeio te ver assim. Não tem por que você ficar neste estado e nem se sentir dessa forma, sabia?

- Ah tudo bem, não esquenta com isso não, Harry. São apenas bobagens minhas. Agora deixa eu ir ao banheiro antes que meu almoço chegue.

Ele soltou um suspiro, balançando a cabeça.

"_Oh cabeça dura, tinha que ser uma Weasley mesmo! Eu tenho que conseguir me aproximar dela. Custe o que custar."_

Gina terminava de lavar suas mãos enquanto algo martelava em sua cabeça. _"O que será que Harry quis dizer com aquilo? Mas enfim, deixa pra lá."_

Ela tentou ignorar a conversa com Colin, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se angustiada. Não adiantava negar seus sentimentos. Sofria muito mais dessa forma. Era apaixonada por Harry desde que o vira na Plataforma 9 ½. Agora ele buscava sempre cercá-la de cuidados, como se estivesse gostando dela. Ela não conseguiu segurar mais suas lágrimas, chorando compulsivamente.

"_Por quê! Por que ele faz isso comigo, me deixa assim? Se ele aparenta corresponder aos meus sentimentos por que ele tem namorada? É pra me magoar mais? Eu não posso me envolver com ele. Não posso me aproximar dele, não dessa forma. É muito sofrimento, tê-lo perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ah, como eu o odeio!"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta.

- Gina! Está tudo bem com você?

"_Como ela está demorando. Ah, mas eu sou lerdo mesmo! Aposto que ela deve estar chorando escondido."_

Rapidamente ela lavou seu rosto e fez um feitiço com sua varinha para esconder os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Sim, Harry, estou saindo.

Ela passou pela porta e o ignorou totalmente. _"É isso, tenho que ser forte e ignorá-lo, não ficar dando atenção a ele"._ Sentiu um aperto no coração. Dirigiu-se à porta e trocou a placa para "fechado" logo que Colin entrou trazendo o almoço. Os três seguiram para a copa que ficava nos fundos e ali saciaram sua fome.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Fecharam a loja e cada um seguiu seu caminho com Harry fazendo questão de acompanhar Gina, aparatando junto até a Toca sob o pretexto de rever a família Weasley.

Mal entraram pela porta, uma dupla que estava na mesa à espera do jantar os olhou maliciosamente.

- Ei, Fred, olha quem chegou!

- Já vi, Jorge, nossa princesinha, e ...

- Falem mais alto, meninos, eu não ouvi!

- Não era pra ouvir mesmo, sua boba – tripudiou Fred.

Molly entrou na sala e abraçou Harry, convidando-o para jantar. Ele aceitou.

Estavam à mesa apenas os gêmeos, Harry, Gina e Molly. Terminaram de jantar e seguiram para a frente da casa. Gina sentou-se entre Fred e Harry no balanço e Jorge à frente deles no degrau da escada.

Como Gina gostava muito de suco de maracujá, o qual tomou em excesso no jantar, começou a cochilar, mas acabou dormindo no ombro de Harry. Este ignorou as risadas maldosas dos irmãos dela, pegou-a delicadamente em seus braços, subiu as escadas e a depositou gentilmente em sua cama. Ficou olhando-a dormir, passando as costas da mão em seu rosto. _"Ah Gina, o que eu faço com você? Deixa eu entrar na sua vida, completar esse vazio do seu coração"._ Aos poucos foi se aproximando e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios, o que a fez virar de lado e continuou dormindo.

Alguém pigarreou na porta do quarto. Harry se assustou e levantou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao ouvir o clic da porta, Gina se virou olhando o teto e começou a chorar. Lágrimas silenciosas desceram pelo seu rosto, molhando o forro do travesseiro. "Droga, maldito seja você Harry, por fazer isso comigo. Pára de me atormentar, me deixa em paz!"

- Rony! Chegou agora? Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Oi, Harry! Sim, cheguei agora, mas foi suficiente pra ver o que você fez. Ah, meu amigo, porque vocês são assim um com o outro? Tá mais do que na cara o que sentem, afinal de contas, você é o gerente daquela loja apenas pra ficar perto dela!

- Eu não sei, Rony, simplesmente não sei! Eu te juro, tento falar com ela, mas a ruiva sempre foge, se esquiva. Ela deve me odiar, isso sim.

- Ela apenas é uma cabeça dura, assim como você.

Dizendo isso, Rony se afastou rumo ao banheiro, para tomar seu banho. Harry não respondeu, aparatando para seu apartamento.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecimentos às minhas duas betas Vane e sua irmã Érika; e claro, à minha super e incrível "Consultora de fics", Anita! Me ajudou com o enredo, apontando onde deveria ser mais trabalhado. 


	2. Reencontro e brigas

**Capítulo 2 – Reencontro e brigas**

Fim de semana, a loja estava lotada. Gina e Colin não paravam um instante, ajudando clientes a procurarem livros. Estavam muito atarefados, mas adoravam o que faziam.

O lugar podia estar bem movimentado, mas isso não impediu Gina de ver uma morena entrar sorridente pela loja, abraçando Harry e beijando-o calorosamente. Era Karen, a namorada _"azeda"_ dele.

_"Cretino. Como tem o atrevimento de ficar me perseguindo, se já tem namorada? Ah, mesmo que eu seja apaixonada por ele, vai ser impossível ficarmos juntos, não tem como dar certo. Ficaria comigo e com ela ao mesmo tempo. Não posso me sujeitar a alguém assim. Karen não passa de uma perua! Feiosa! Mulherzinha fútil e vulgar. Olha lá! Que absurdo, os dois se esfregando na frente de todo mundo, como se não existisse ninguém na loja."_ E sem querer presenciar mais a cena, ela virou o rosto furiosa e acabou esbarrando em um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

- Ei! Mais cuidado, menina Weasley!

Ela fez um leve cumprimento e pediu desculpas, mas ao levantar a cabeça, viu quem era.

- Ah, é você Malfoy! O que quer por aqui?

Isso não a impediu de reparar como ele estava. Usava uma calça preta, sapatos e uma blusa cinza que delineava bem seu corpo.

Harry estava bem ocupado com sua namorada, mas isso não o impediu de vigiar Gina, não gostou daquela _"doninha"_ próximo a ela.

_"Qual é a daquele doninha saltitante? O que pensa que está fazendo próximo a Gina? Ah, se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu azaro ele aqui mesmo, nem me importo com as conseqüências."_

- Nada em especial, pequena, mas ao te ver me lembrei de um livro bem interessante e gostaria que você me ajudasse a procurá-lo - ele a olhou com sua expressão mais maliciosa - Bom, é um best-seller da literatura trouxa e bruxa.

- E por que eu o fiz lembrar de tal livro?

- Porque você é linda, disponível, interessante...eu adoraria ler esse livro com você! - ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido - O nome do livro é Kama Sutra.

Ela ficou muito sem graça, sentiu seu rosto queimar, devia estar da cor de seus cabelos.

Harry estava furioso, queria socar Malfoy, sentiu que ele dissera algo impróprio a ela. Sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ver para onde se dirigiam, em que tipo de livro o loiro tinha interesse.

_"Ah, mas eu vou bater muito naquele traste, arrastando Gina para a estante daquele tipo de livro? Que pedisse a mim ou ao Colin."_

Gina continuou muda, puxou o loiro pela blusa enquanto este ria divertido, parou em frente a uma prateleira mais afastada, pegou o livro e lhe entregou.

- Toma, paga logo, e se manda! Seu atrevido, olha como fala comigo!

- Sem estresse, ruiva. Esquentadinha! - então ele a puxou para si e lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto.

_"O quê! Ele está beijando a minha ruiva, tá contaminando ela!"_

Malfoy se afastou, rumou para o caixa e enquanto pagava Colin, virou para Gina e lhe deu uma piscada. Ela apenas riu e fez uma careta.

O fim do dia chegou logo, todos estavam bem cansados. Colin terminou de fechar o caixa e ia levar algumas coisas para a sala de Harry. Gina tomava um copo d'água enquanto Harry sentou-se à sua frente na mesa da cozinha.

- Ruiva, eu fiquei muito preocupado com você, hoje à tarde.

- Mas por quê? Hoje foi um típico fim de semana, não aconteceu nada demais - Gina deixou o copo em cima da mesa e encarou os olhos verdes dele.

- Eu vi o Malfoy te aborrecendo.

- Ah, isso? Besteira, pra mim foi apenas mais um cliente.

- Lembre-se, se precisar de ajuda é só pedir - Harry levantou-se e foi para sua sala, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

_"Era só o que me faltava! Caramba, ganhei mais um irmão! Vá se ferrar, Harry, vai cuidar da sua vida com aquela feiosa! Coisa mais irritante!"_

Neste instante, Colin entrou pela porta.

- Ah, te achei, Gina! Ué, que cara é essa, menina?

- Nada Colin, não enche! Estou indo embora, termine de fechar tudo - disse Gina e sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, ela aparatou em seu quarto.

Gina deitou em sua cama e ficou fitando o teto. O local era iluminado por uma fraca luz de um abajur. Fechou os olhos para tentar afastar sua tristeza e solidão. Por mais que tentasse desviar seus pensamentos de Harry, não conseguia. Era impossível. Cada vez ficava mais e mais sufocada por aquele sentimento que aumentava a cada dia. Por mais que negasse. Mas tudo isso foi substituído por uma forte raiva. Raiva por estar sentindo aquilo, por não poder tê-lo para si, por vê-lo com outra. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, levantando-se de uma vez.

_"Em pleno sábado à noite o que vou ficar fazendo em casa? Sozinha porque todos saíram? Chorando por alguém que não posso ter pra mim? Não mesmo."_

Não pensou duas vezes, tomou um demorado banho na banheira, perfumou-se, colocou um vestido minúsculo verde musgo, uma maquiagem chamativa, seu salto alto e aparatou na boate bruxa mais badalada do momento.

Gina era uma jovem muito bonita e atraente, logo chamou a atenção. Quando deu por si já estava na pista de dança com um grupo de rapazes, mas escolheu apenas um e os outros se afastaram à procura de outras garotas.

Ele era bem atraente, um moreno de olhos castanhos com o corpo bem definido. Pelo pouco que falaram descobriu que era um atleta, um apanhador profissional da liga de quadribol. Seu nome? Não importava, queria apenas diversão e nada mais.

De longe Gina era observada por Harry que estava acompanhado de Karin, Colin e sua namorada.

_"Gina! Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui acompanhada daquele tipo? Ah, quem devia envolvê-la nos braços era eu, e não um estranho."_

Gina e seu acompanhante se separaram um pouco e foram para o bar. Já tinham bebido muitos copos de firewhisk. Voltaram a dançar mas em um gesto rápido, ela o puxou para si e ficou com ele por cima, deitados no canto de um sofá em um intenso e caloroso beijo com mãos passando por todo o corpo. Ela permitiu, não se importava, queria apenas esquecer um pouco de sua triste existência.

_"Que sensação boa. Não ficar pensando em mais nada. Que cara mais gostoso, o Harry que se dane."_

Mas foram interrompidos bruscamente por um moreno de olhos verdes que tirou o jovem de cima dela.

- Gina! Que comportamento é esse? Você não é assim!

_"Se você soubesse que faço isso por sua causa, qual seria a sua reação, Harry?"_

- Hihihi - ela riu puxando o jovem para si e lhe sussurrando para ir embora, agradecendo a diversão. Beijaram-se calorosamente para se despedirem.

Harry se aproximou dela, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Você bebeu? - ele a puxou pelo braço para fora da boate.

- Me larga, Harry, tá me machucando.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa agora!

Ela puxou forte o ar para si, tomou fôlego e então começou:

- Escuta aqui, Harry, eu estava apenas me divertindo, nada mais!

- Chama aquilo de diversão! Você estava mais parecendo uma depravada, isso sim!

Fez-se um silêncio mortal após o som do tapa que ele levou. Ela começou a chorar, não se agüentou.

- Eu te odeio, Harry Potter! Você não tem idéia, não sabe o inferno que é a minha vida. Eu odeio a minha existência, a minha vida. É sempre a mesma coisa, estou sempre sozinha, não tenho ninguém. Se eu faço essas coisas é porque por um breve segundo isso me faz esquecer minha patética vida. Eu sou muito infeliz, carrego muita dor dentro de mim. Não preciso ter você na minha frente, me lembrando o quanto sou miserável. Sabe o que é não ter alguém ao seu lado pra dividir sua vida, alegrias, tristezas? Eu já me conformei, não nasci pra ser feliz mesmo, aliás não sei nem pra que eu nasci! E você tem namorada, então vai cuidar dela. Me deixa em paz, por Merlim!

E antes que ele a alcançasse para um abraço desesperado, ela aparatou em seu quarto, caindo em sua cama e chorando sem parar.

_"Como eu sou burro! Droga . Ah que se dane! Hoje eu não deixo mais ela fugir!"_ - pensou Harry.

Ele aparatou na Toca, subiu as escadas e bateu na porta dela.

- Gina, abre a porta, vamos conversar!

Ela levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, fitando a porta no escuro.

- Vai pro inferno! Eu te odeio, Harry!

Neste instante, Rony subiu as escadas atraído pela gritaria. Pôs a mão no ombro de Harry fazendo-o virar para trás.

- Harry, ela está muito nervosa, deixa ela esfriar a cabeça. Vem, vamos para a cozinha e você me conta o que aconteceu.

Depois de um suco de abóbora e de Harry ter contado tudo o que acontecera, ele concluiu:

- Bom, Rony, ela me odeia mesmo, agora não tem volta.

- Olha, não desiste cara, se tem alguém que pode alcançar o coração dela, esse alguém é você.

- Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto nada. Agora eu vou indo, adeus!

_"Ela é tão esquentada que não me deu tempo de falar nada e nem de fazer nada. Mas eu não vou desistir, mesmo que ela tente escapar de mim."_ - pensou Harry.

Ele aparatou em sua casa, tomou um banho frio bem relaxante e apagou na cama.

* * *

**N/A:** agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews (20 no total contando todos os sites em que publico), mas tem três pessoas danadas que não posso deixar de falar. **A.C. Lennox** via MSN você dissecou toda a fic, praticamente entendeu melhor do que ninguém o jeito de Gina e Harry, tô de cara viu! Ainda bem que você não colocou nada do que me disse na sua review, senão entregaria o ouro, hahahaah, e você está me devendo mais um capítulo de Rosa Inglesa. E agora**, as duas grandes DEUSAS escritoras de fics Harry/Gina:** **Serena Bluemoon** eu adoro suas fics e significa muito pra mim saber que você está lendo esta fic.** Nani Potter**, amo de paixão suas fics e também é um honra vc ler a minha.

A capa do cap 2 está disponível no meu profile! vão lá ver!

E então galera, o que acharam desse cap 2? A capa tem tudo a ver...Gi na boate com outro e Harry lá vendo tudo.


	3. Fuga

**Capítulo 3 – Fuga**

Madrugada de domingo na Toca, Gina já tinha levantado cedo e se arrumado, foi de mansinho para a cozinha, queria tomar seu café em paz e ir para o seu trabalho, de preferência sem encontrar nenhum dos seus irmãos. Bom, esse era o plano dela, mas encontrou Rony, que já a aguardava sentado.

- Muito bem mocinha, te peguei!

- Não quero papo, Rony, vim tomar meu café e voltar pra minha vida, não enche.

- Isso não cola comigo, Gina, sou noivo de Hermione, lembra! Sei muito bem enxergar além das brigas. Você não me engana - em um gesto rápido ele a puxou para o seu colo, afagando-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça enquanto ela soltava lágrimas em sua blusa.

- Ah Gina, minha querida, não faça isso! Pare de ficar repelindo quem você ama, dá uma chance a ele.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Rony, ele já tem namorada, só quer brincar comigo, me magoar. Eu o odeio por isso!

- Mentira! Você não o odeia!

Em resposta a isso, o choro dela aumentou mais ainda, ela soluçou, não conseguindo mais se controlar.

- Não fica assim, não - disse ele.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, ela se acalmou, limpou o rosto, levantou e não disse mais nada, tomou seu café e aparatou na livraria. Colin e Harry já tinham chegado.

Harry e Gina não se cumprimentaram, ignorando-se totalmente. Colin ficou sem jeito, sabendo que tinha acontecido algo mas não queria se meter; preferia deixar que os dois resolvessem seus problemas. Gina e Harry ficaram assim a manhã toda.

Colin decidiu sair para almoçar, Gina o acompanhou, queria espairecer um pouco.

- E então, Gi, vai ficar com essa cara até quando!

- É a que eu tenho Colin, se não gosta é só não olhar!

- Hahaha. Deixa eu ver... brigou com ele e dessa vez foi bem feio, pelo visto.

- Não quero saber, ele que se dane.

Os olhos dela marejaram ao ver algo nas costas de Colin, este se virou e olhou na mesma direção. Ela tentou não acreditar na visão, mas era ele mesmo, Harry, aos beijos com Karin.

- Calma, Gi, não chora!

- Cretino!

Gina saiu tão rápido que não viu quando Harry olhou em sua direção, separando-se de Karen. _"Droga, é hora de por um fim nisso."_

- Pela sua cara, Harry, já sei o que vai dizer. Sabe, eu não sou cega.

- Sinto muito, Karen. Não posso mais negar o que sinto por ela. Adeus.

Gina aparatou de volta à livraria, sentando no sofá aos prantos; já não se importava mais em se segurar. Colin apareceu ao seu lado e a abraçou forte.

- Tá, Gi, eu concordo com você, ele é um grande idiota! Ficar com outra na maior cara de pau, na sua frente!

Harry aparatou diante deles, assustando-os.

- Quem é idiota, Colin! - ele se sentou do lado de Gina e fez sinal a Colin para que lhes desse licença.

- Gina, eu queria te pedir descul...

- Cala a boca! Quer saber de uma coisa, Harry? Você é um babaca! Chega de esconder meus sentimentos. Quer saber da verdade? A verdade é que já faz um bom tempo que eu estou apaixonada por você, mas aí você arranjou namorada e eu deixei pra lá, deixei de lado meus sentimentos. Mas não dá mais pra agüentar, ter você ao meu lado junto com outra dói muito. Já chega! Não quero mais sofrer desse jeito, por isso tomei uma decisão. Eu me demito. Vou embora pra bem longe de você. Você nunca mais vai ter notícias minha, não vai saber nem pra onde vou - dizendo isso ela aparatou na Toca.

Sem dar satisfação a ninguém de sua casa , Gina pegou pó de Flu e entrou em contato com Carlinhos, queria ir morar com ele na Romênia.

- Gina, que cara é essa! O que aconteceu?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, Carlinhos. Eu queria saber se posso ir morar com você, não quero mais ficar aqui!

- Mas é claro que pode. Quando você chegar conversamos melhor. Vem quando? Amanhã?

- Não! Vou agora, vou só arrumar minhas coisas.

- Está bem, ficarei aqui te aguardando.

Ela saiu da lareira e no caminho para seu quarto derrubou os gêmeos no chão e empurrou Rony. Parecia mais um furacão. Rapidamente juntou suas coisas em uma mala e voltou à sala. Quando pegou o pó de Flu para jogar na lareira, Rony segurou seu braço.

- Me larga, Rony, ou juro que te amaldiçôo.

- Você acha certo agir assim, Gina? Fugir não é solução, você tem de enfrentar seus problemas.

- Minha vida não é mais aqui e quer saber de uma coisa? Eu te proíbo de dizer a alguém pra onde estou indo, se o fizer, jamais vou lhe perdoar.

Furiosa ela puxou seu braço de volta e disse frente à lareira:

- Carlinhos, Romênia!

E ela sumiu sem deixar rastros, com seus irmãos assustados, tentando assimilar tudo que acabara de acontecer.

Em questão de segundos ela estava em seu destino; largou as malas no chão e se jogou nos braços de Carlinhos, abraçando-o forte e chorando sem parar.

- Eu nunca mais vou voltar na Toca, acabou! - cada palavra dela saía entrecortada pelo choro que aumentava cada vez mais.

- Pode chorar, Gina, assim você se acalma mais. Não precisa me contar nada, eu sempre estive em contato com Rony e estou a par de sua vida, querida.

- Não me obrigue a voltar, eu não quero. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

- Claro que não. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, vou cuidar de você.

Depois disso se separaram, ela arrumou suas coisas em um quarto, tomou um bom banho, comeu algo preparado por Carlinhos, que depois a levou para um passeio na floresta.

Quietos, em total silêncio, ficaram sentados e abraçados em uma grande pedra em frente a uma enorme cachoeira. Até que ela iniciou um diálogo.

- Que mal eu pergunte, você não trabalha mais, não é, seu folgado?

- Mas é claro que sim, Gi, mas essa semana estou de folga, não tenho que cuidar de dragões, então vou grudar em você!

"_É melhor eu ficar de olho nela. Gi não está bem, tá muito triste. Ah, como eu queria estar lá na Toca pra socar o Harry por deixá-la assim."_

- Bobo! - ela disse e soltou uma leve risada - Ah, se bem me lembro, aqui perto tem um povoado, podemos ir lá amanhã?

- Depende. Está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Podemos procurar algum emprego pra mim, não quero ficar sem fazer nada e assim não te atrapalho.

"_Isso, ocupar a mente, não ficar pensando naqueles lindos olhos verdes."_ - pensou ela.

- Hum, sei que a loja de uma amiga está precisando de gerente. Uma loja de roupas íntimas femininas muito conhecida na região, vendem muito bem.

- Está muito bem informado, Carlinhos!

- Namorei a dona da loja. Seu nome é Kim.

- Sei, sei...

* * *

**N/A:** menininha peralta (vulgo AL), não me bata com o pirulito na cabeça por Gi fugir neste capítulo, entenda uma coisa, ela tá triste e muito magoada com Harry, please, não fica brava. Ela não tá sendo mimada, está sendo movida por seus intensos sentimentos. Pra te deixar alegre fiota, tem Draco no próximo capítulo com direito a segredos...opa, fica quieta. 


	4. Sedução

**Capítulo 4 - Sedução**

**Segunda-feira.**

Carlinhos acordou cedo e animado, foi ao quarto de Gina para acordá-la. Puxou seus cobertores.

- Levanta, ruiva, vamos ao vilarejo. Lave esse rosto, você está horrível. Vou apresentá-la a Kim.

Ela se levantou meio sonolenta, olhou ao redor, olhou para a cara do irmão. Tomou o rumo do banheiro e foi se aprontar sem dizer nada, totalmente apática a tudo.

"_Ânimo, querida. Você vai superar isso, eu vou te ajudar." _- pensou Carlinhos.

Depois de vinte minutos, ela apareceu na cozinha, tomou seu café da manhã e depois se levantou e foi na direção de Carlinhos, abraçando-o forte em busca de carinho, e chorou em seus braços.

Seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, estava totalmente desnorteada. Estava sozinha, triste e acreditando que nunca poderia ser feliz. Quem ela mais amava naquela vida não a amava. Não era correspondida.

**Quarta-feira.**

Gina acordou assustada, soltou um grito, suava frio, levantou-se bruscamente, o que acabou acordando Carlinhos, o qual entrou correndo no quarto dela. Foi ao seu encontro, abraçando-a forte.

- Calma, Gina, foi só um pesadelo, acabou.

Passados vinte minutos, ela já se encontrava mais calma e foi ao vilarejo, tinha que trabalhar.

Estava tudo normal na loja, até que ela levou um susto. Alguém jamais esperado entrou pela porta e se postou à sua frente, com um semblante amigável e sedutor. Pegou sua mão e lhe depositou um beijo.

- Oi, minha ruiva, que surpresa agradável.

- Olá, Draco, o que faz aqui nesse tipo de loja? Quer algo pra você usar por aí!

- Que coisa maldosa pra se dizer, pequena! Você me conhece muito bem pra saber que não sou desses.

- Hahaha. Tá certo, dessa vez passa.

- Ruiva, eu queria sua ajuda. Quero presentear uma garota com uma roupa íntima de renda preta e bem sensual. Ah, com corpete, cinta liga e tudo mais, completo. Ela tem mais ou menos o seu tipo. Me ajuda a escolher? Ah, quero você como manequim, então vai ter que provar e me mostrar... - ele disse isso usando seu tom mais angelical possível.

- Mas você não muda mesmo, hein! Deve ser mais uma perua qualquer pra sua lista. Venha, doninha, me siga.

Gina foi seguida por Draco; andaram por toda a loja até que ela escolheu algumas peças e se dirigiram ao provador.

Ela pôs sua mão no tórax bem definido dele e o empurrou para fora do provador.

- Ei Gi, por que fez isso!

- No provador você não entra, seu folgado. Já estou sendo muito boazinha com você, se abusar leva uma azaração.

- Chata!

O que se ouviu a seguir foi uma ruiva rindo intensamente, feliz por tê-lo ali a alegrando. Foi algo nostálgico, um segredo que sempre carregou consigo. Ninguém nunca soube.

Então Gina saiu do provador, ele a viu e quase perdeu o fôlego. Ela estava linda como sempre a imaginou em seus sonhos. Sim, essa pequena ainda mexia com ele. Não devia ter idéia de sua forte sensualidade.

- Gi, você está linda! É esse mesmo que vou levar, nem precisa provar outros. Você está perfeita, agora podemos usar aquele livro, que tal?

Sem lhe dar tempo de resposta, Draco se aproximou e a abraçou calorosamente por trás, beijando seu pescoço e sussurrando:

- Até hoje me pergunto por que não deu certo. Fico tão irado quando vejo a tristeza em seus olhos e que aquele idiota provoca isso em você. Esqueça ele Gi, volte pra mim. Basta você querer e no mesmo instante te faço Sra. Malfoy.

"_Droga, por que minha vida é sempre tão complicada? Ele é perfeito, mas não dá, eu amo Harry, por mais que eu negue... mas...hein...espera aí, eu ouvi bem! Isso foi uma proposta de casamento!"_ - pensou ela.

Ele a girou, ficaram de frente um para o outro se olhando intensamente, abraçados, bocas próximas.

"_Mas bem que um pouco de diversão não arranca pedaço..."_

- Malfoy! Se afaste agora, antes que seu clã entre em extinção!

"_Não acredito, venho à vila verificar porque o maior investidor de pesquisas de dragões está atrasado e o encontro se amassando com minha irmã!"_ - pensou Carlinhos.

Ele estava alterado, com sua varinha em punho apontada para a cabeça de Draco, seu rosto demonstrava uma raiva incrível, algo presenciado por poucos, por se tratar do Weasley que tinha a cabeça mais fria.

Gina ficou olhando de um para outro até que suspirou e decidiu intervir logo de vez.

- Calma, Carlinhos, abaixa essa varinha antes que fure o olho de alguém.

- Tá bom, mas trate de se explicar! Por que está nestes trajes e com esse traste?

- Ei, domador de dragões, não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui. Gi está vestida assim porque eu lhe dei essa linda lingerie de presente, nada mais. Sem má intenção, apenas um mimo pelos velhos tempos.

Ela entrou de novo no trocador e voltou com suas roupas normais, saindo logo depois, indo para uma sala mais reservada, sendo seguida de perto pelos dois homens. Gina sentou ao lado de Draco, ficando de frente para Carlinhos e então decidiu falar logo de uma vez o que guardara tão bem por tantos anos.

- Bom, Carlinhos antes de qualquer coisa, você vai ter que prometer, sim uma promessa bruxa, de que nada do que contarmos a você vai sair daqui. Se você quebrar a sua promessa, a partir de tal dia você vai _"falhar" _sempre com as suas namoradas, está me entendendo bem?

- Tá bom, eu juro, palavra de bruxo, sua sádica... nem os gêmeos fariam isso comigo.

- Quer que eu conte, Gi? Você está muito cansada.

- Não precisa, Draco, eu estou bem. Carlinhos, quando eu estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts e Draco no sétimo, nós nos envolvemos. Sim, namoramos escondidos por um ano. Ninguém nunca descobriu e nem desconfiou. Foi algo forte, intenso e que me fez muito bem, mas infelizmente terminou. Não me pergunte por quê, não sei explicar. Talvez porque fôssemos jovens demais na época. Mas terminamos numa boa, depois sempre continuamos amigos, mas claro, isso também é segredo. Então o que você viu não foi nada demais, sempre tivemos essa cumplicidade entre nós. Se nos esbarramos por aí nunca é ao acaso, é apenas um jeito de nos revermos, claro, como amigos.

- O que foi agora, hein, domador de dragões! Ei... não me olhe com essa cara. Saiba que quando estive junto de Gi nunca aprontei nada com ela. Sempre a respeitei, ela foi algo maravilhoso que aconteceu na minha vida. Até hoje não entendo porque ela não esquece aquele tal ser ridículo de olhos verdes. Aliás, antes de você chegar eu a pedi em casamento mas ela não quer, fazer o quê?

- Por Merlim! Gina, não precisava nem pedir segredo, é tudo tão sinistro... Sabe, um Malfoy e uma Weasley... Se eu contasse, ninguém nunca iria acreditar. Eu seria azarado pelo Gui e pelo Rony, isso sim.

- Agora que está tudo explicado, eu vou indo, tive um dia cheio. Se quiserem, podem ficar na sala pra tratar de negócios.

Ela passava pela porta quando se lembrou que não dera uma resposta adequada a ele, voltou e se aproximou dele sussurrando:

- Fico lisonjeada pelo pedido, Draco, de todo meu coração. Mas se eu aceitasse tendo outro em mente, eu estaria te fazendo muito infeliz e a mim também.

- Eu sei, Gi, mas se um dia o tirar de seu coração, estarei sempre à sua disposição.

Ela se sentiu tocada pela demonstração de carinho, algo que sempre quis. Para demonstrar toda sua gratidão, deu-lhe um intenso beijo e foi embora, deixando-o para trás junto com seu irmão, os dois perdidos em pensamentos.

- Que ruiva mais intensa. Sempre foi assim. Ah, maldito seja o Potter!

- Sabe, Malfoy, estou começando a acreditar que você seria melhor pra ela do que o Harry. Nunca a vi tão descontraída.

* * *

**N/A:** e aí está, o grande segredo de Gi, o que acharam? Eu não resisti, tive que por pitadas de Draco. A fic acaba no próximo capítulo. 


	5. Reconciliação

**Capítulo 5 – Reconciliação**

Passou-se uma semana, já era segunda-feira e novamente Harry discutia com Rony à noite na Toca.

- Anda, Rony, me conta, cadê ela!

- Eu não vou contar, Harry. Ela pediu segredo e eu vou respeitar a vontade dela.

- Mas assim não chegamos a lugar algum, quero me entender com ela, é tão difícil assim pra você entender?

- Você foi burro, magoou-a demais, então agora deixa ela em paz.

- Rony, eu amo Gina, está ouvindo! É disso que se trata!

Rony suspirou cansado, não agüentava mais discutir com seu melhor amigo.

- Pensa, Harry, pensa! Pra onde mais ela poderia ir no estado em que se encontrava? Iríamos deixá-la sozinha por aí desamparada? Claro que não! Raciocina, cara!

- Ahhhhhh, mas como eu sou lerdo! Ela só pode estar com Gui ou Carlinhos! Peraí! Entre as areias escaldantes do Egito ou uma floresta, ela só pode estar com Carlinhos na Romênia! É isso!

Harry pegou um pouco de pó de Flú no pote em cima da lareira, entrou nela, e rapidamente disse:

- Carlinhos. Romênia.

- Boa Sorte, Harry! E se voltar sem ela, vai se ver comigo e com a Hermione!

Quando chegou a seu destino, Harry estranhou porque parecia vazio, não tinha ninguém ali, mas ao ver uma foto da família Weasley perto do sofá, teve certeza que estava no local certo, então se sentou no sofá de frente para a porta à espera dela.

"_Bom, é agora ou nunca, ou eu concerto minha burrada, ou a perco de vez. Eles devem estar chegando a qualquer momento."_

Ouviu-se um barulho na porta que se abria, passando por ela um ruivo e uma jovem. Quando ela se virou e viu quem a aguardava no sofá, assustou-se e deixou as compras caírem no chão. Alguma coisa se quebrou.

- Gina! Tenha mais cuidado... - disse Carlinhos parando ao avistar o que a assustara.

- Ah, é você, Potter! Saiba que não vou tolerar você aqui importunando Gina, então vá embora antes que eu perca a paciência. Deixe-a em paz, vá cuidar da sua vida e de preferência bem longe daqui!

- Oi pra você também, Carlinhos. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com ela, então não é você que vai me atrapalhar.

Carlinhos já ia levantar sua varinha quando Gina o impediu.

- Não, deixa. Vou falar com ele, pior do que está não pode ficar.

- Está certo, mas se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar.

Harry levantou-se passando por Carlinhos, puxou Gina pela mão para fora da casa e andaram um pouco, afastando-se para conversarem a sós.

Não disseram nada durante o percurso, mas era visível o ar carregado entre ambos. O sol estava se pondo, contrastando bem com a floresta da Romênia. Estava um pouco frio, então ele tirou seu casaco e ofereceu a ela, que o aceitou.

Ela sentou-se em um enorme tronco caído no chão, ele aproximou-se dela, ficando de frente, inconscientemente fazendo isso para que ela não fugisse dele.

- Gi, eu sei que neste instante milhares de coisas devem estar passando pela sua cabeça, mas primeiro me escute pra depois falar qualquer coisa.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- Eu fiquei furioso porque você fugiu de mim, foi embora sem me deixar explicar nada. Foi embora me achando o maior de todos os canalhas. Acontece, ruiva, que eu sei, aliás, eu sempre soube que você gostava de mim, desde pequena, porque eu também sempre senti o mesmo por você. Mas você, como uma legítima Weasley, ou seja, cabeça dura que é, sempre me repudiava, não me deixava aproximar de você. Talvez por medo, eu não sei, isso é algo que você vai ter que me explicar! Se eu estava com uma namorada é porque eu também não agüentava mais toda essa situação, isso tava me matando também. Quando eu estava com outras eu tentava te esquecer, seguir com minha vida. Mas nada disso adiantava porque meu coração e minha alma sempre lhe pertenceram. Quantas vezes ao te ver chorar eu queria te confortar em meus braços e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Sou completamente apaixonado por você. Gi, eu te amo.

"_Por Merlim, até que enfim consegui botar tudo pra fora, agora é esperar o tapa"_ - pensou Harry.

- Ai não, Gi, que cara é essa? Não chora. Se me bater vai te deixar melhor, pode bater.

Ela sentiu-se invadida por uma avalanche de sentimentos, não conseguindo mais conter o choro.

- Gi, só o que eu quero é fazer parte de sua vida, cuidar de você, do seu coração.

Ele a puxou forte para si abraçando-a, confortando-a em seus braços como há muito ansiava, entendendo o silêncio dela como algo positivo. Gina se afastou dele.

- Harry, é tudo tão...tão... ai, por Merlim! Não é que eu tivesse medo de você, é que pensei que você só queria me usar, estava com outras, e isso me magoava muito, por isso nunca te dei uma brecha. Mas agora eu te entendo, fazendo isso eu te magoava também. Sim, você errou, mas eu também. Mas a verdade é que eu sou apaixonada por você. Não consigo mais negar o que sinto por você.

Sem deixá-la dizer mais nada, Harry a beijou. Algo esperado há muito tempo por duas almas sedentas de carinho. Começou com algo suave e gentil que foi se transformando em algo intenso, cheio de desejo e luxúria. Gina já tinha pulado em Harry, ficando em seu colo, ele a segurando contra o troco da árvore. Sua boca deixou a dela para beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela bagunçava o cabelo dele.

"_Peraí, aqueles dois se entenderam e estão se amassando na minha frente? E eu preocupado, achando que Gina estava lançando suas terríveis azarações no Harry!"_ - pensou Carlinhos aparecendo nesse momento.

- Hum... Hum...desculpe interrompê-los, mas acho bom pararem, não? – disse Carlinhos com um sorriso maroto.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ainda abraçados e sorrindo. Harry se aproximou mais do rosto dela, sussurrando:

- Isso foi apenas o começo, ruiva! Agora faço parte de sua vida e não tem mais volta!

Os três caminharam de volta à casa, mas ao se aproximarem, Carlinhos puxou Gina para trás e lhe perguntou sem que Harry ouvisse:

- Se eu não tivesse aparecido, vocês teriam ido até o fim, não é, sua pimentinha? Agora que estou lembrando, satisfaça minha curiosidade de irmão! Por acaso você e aquele Malfoy...?

- Sim? Diga - Gina expressou sua cara mais sem-vergonha.

- Ah, bom...você sabe, Gina...ah, você me entendeu, anda logo, diga!

- Sim, Carlinhos, ele foi meu primeiro e único. E não, eu não me arrependo. Eu o amava e era correspondida. Só pra te lembrar, você está preso a uma promessa mágica!

- Malvada! Eu adoraria ver a cara do Rony se ele descobrisse. Mas se bem que um dia Harry vai saber disso e quero estar bem longe de vocês...

- Que nada! Eu nunca vou contar a ele que tive algo com Draco, vai ser segredo pra vida toda.

Entraram na casa. Gina abraçou forte Carlinhos, despedindo-se. Harry a abraçou por trás e antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, aparatou com ela em seu apartamento.

- Harry! Achei que íamos à Toca - disse ela.

- Não mesmo, ruiva. A partir de agora você vai morar aqui, comigo. Eu disse, não vou te deixar sozinha nem por um segundo. Te amo, ruiva.

- Também te amo, Harry.

* * *

**FIM**

**N/A: **Agradecimentos às minhas duas betas Vane e sua irmã Érika; e claro, à minha super e incrível _"Consultora de fics"_, Anita! Me ajudou com o enredo, apontando onde deveria ser mais trabalhado. Foi minha primeira angust, e sem a ajuda dela seria mais complicado do que já foi! Ah vou sentir saudades...


End file.
